That's What Nurses Do
by SGAFirenity
Summary: A missing scene from 6.17. A funny little scene after Bailey tells Callie to go get condoms for her from the clinic. What will happen when Arizona finds her in the clinic looking for condoms? ONE-SHOT


Rating: PG-13 just to be safe  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.  
Pairing: Callie/Arizona  
Summary: A missing scene from 6.17. A funny little scene after Bailey tells Callie to go get condoms for her from the clinic. What will happen when Arizona finds her in there?

**Author's Note: **This is a funny little One-Shot I came up with for a missinf scene I wished was in the episode. I know the title is completely absurd but once it gets explained you will totally get it and maybe even laugh at it.

* * *

**THAT'S WHAT NURSES DO**

Of all the people Bailey could have asked to do this she chose Callie. Why, because they were friends now but seriously, why couldn't she do it herself? How hard was it to walk into the clinic, find the box and get some condoms? Doesn't sound very hard and yet here is Callie going to go do it because Bailey's scared.

It makes sense for her to be a little shy to go and get condoms because she has never been the type of person to need condoms because of her marriage. Yet now, since she's single she has to be prepared again so she needs the necessities but come on she couldn't do it herself.

_I can't believe she's making me do this. _Callie thinks to herself as she makes her way down the halls. _I mean why couldn't she get someone else to do it. Maybe Meredith,_ she winces, _maybe not, she not very good at keeping secrets. Cristina would have found out and spread it. _

While she's having this inner battle she is unaware of someone walking up next to her, "Where you going Torres?"

Callie jumps at the sudden voice beside her. Looking over she sees none other than Mark Sloan, "What?" She looks over at him scrunching her eyebrows because she clearly didn't hear what he had said to her.

"I said, 'where are you going?'"

"Oh, to the clinic," she says with absolutely no emotion because she isn't exactly thrilled to go get condoms for Bailey. She get's why she's going to do it but I mean seriously.

He looks at her curiously, "Oh ya, why?"

_He's always got to be nosey. _"I'm going to get condoms."

Now his face goes from curious to surprised, "Oh really? What sex isn't good with Blondie anymore?" He eye's her up and down, "Going to go get _real _pleasure." He winks, "You know all you had to do was ask, I _am _available now, you know."

She shakes her head before hitting him in the arm, "Seriously, you're that lonely that you have to say things like that. Come on."

He shrugs his shoulders, "What, was I right?"

She stops in her tracks and turns to face him looking at him with her 'are you kidding me?' face. At first she was going to go with the truth but since he's being so pushy she decides differently. "Yes, you're completely right. I'm totally fed up with Arizona and I'm going back to men," she says completely sarcastically and way too over-dramatic.

Unfortunately Sloan is being Sloan and doesn't catch the sarcasm, "Well then, do you want me to help you, since your back to men?" He asks way to excited.

She looks at him somewhat shocked, "You're pathetic. You know that right. Now I'm going off to the clinic." With that she turns around and continues down on her path to the clinic leaving Sloan with his thoughts.

*********

Over in the Paediatrics wing, Arizona is standing at the nurses' station is finishing updating one of her patient's charts. She looks up to the nurse and hands her the chart before placing her pen back into her pocket.

_I wonder where Calliope is,_ she thinks to herself as she looks around wondering where her girlfriend is. They were supposed to get some dinner somewhere. She looks at her watch; _she should be here by now. _

In the end she decides to go down to the Orthopaedic wing to find Callie, maybe she is still slaving over her cartilage building process that she completely lost track of time.

As she is walking she notices a lot of people, and I mean a _lot_ of people staring and whispering as she passes by them. That includes not only the nurses but the residents and interns as well. _What is going on? _She wonders as she passes by more interns whispering as they stare at her.

Just then she sees Cristina Yang, Callie's roommate, someone she has come to know very well lately as she has been spending almost all of her time at Callie's apartment. If she's not at the hospital, she's at Callie's apartment. Whether Callie is there or not, she's practically living there.

"Hey Cristina," she stops her in her path to who knows where but from the look of her face she must have nowhere to go.

Her face is all glum looking, no real emotion is present on her face but let's face it, she doesn't usually have a very emotion filled face as it is. "Can I help you?" She asks very impolitely not really wanting to talk to a woman known for her perkiness and happiness all the time.

Arizona ignores her rudeness, "Have you seen Callie?"

"I heard she was going to the clinic," she says quickly wanting to get away from Ms. Sunshine.

She looks at Yang a bit surprised, "Wow, that was actually helpful. Aren't you usually rude and unhelpful?"

"Hey, I can be helpful," she says matter-a-factly.

Arizona smiles slightly, "Well thanx for your help Dr. Yang."

"No problem Dr. Robbins." She turns and continues walking on her path as Arizona does the same as she mutters, "I can be helpful......if it benefits me somehow." A smirk appears on her face a she chuckles slightly as she walks off to find Meredith.

*********

Arizona walks into the clinic to find Callie rummaging through boxes on one of the shelf's near the main desk. _What is she doing?_ She wonders as she approaches her girlfriend.

"Where are they?!"

"What are you looking for Calliope?" She asks more curious as she notices her girlfriend getting very frustrated.

Continuing to look through box after box she answers without looking, "I'm looking for condoms. See they used to be right here..." she points to the second shelf from the top near the middle. "Someone has moved them and it's making me very mad. Would you happen to know where they moved them?" She asks not really thinking about it first.

"Ya because I would know where they are," she looks over at Callie.

Callie then realizes what she said, "Good point."

Arizona looks at her curiously and decides to make a joke, "You do realize..." she trails off into a whisper, "...we don't use condoms, right?" She looks at Callie seriously trying to hold back a giggle and failing miserably.

Callie's shoulders drop as she looks at her girlfriend, "Ha-ha, funny." She says sarcastically. "They aren't for me, they're for...." she trails off realizing the person she's getting them for wouldn't want her to just announce her name. If she was fine with that then she would be down there in the clinic getting condoms, not Callie. Instead Callie steps closer to Arizona, leaning towards her ear, getting a whiff of her fruity shampoo and almost forgetting what she was going to say. Eventually she gets her brain back and whispers, "They're for Bailey."

"Oh," she answers somewhat shocked that her plan worked during Valentine's Day. "How many dates have B—"

"Shh... don't say their names," Callie cuts her off.

"Right, I mean, how many dates have they been on so far?" She asks really curious now.

Callie goes back to her searching, "Oh, there they are." She picks a few out of the box and puts them in her lab coat pocket before turning back to Arizona. "She said this will be their third date."

"Sex date," she announces remembering back to her and Callie's. It was more like their fourth date though because of the failed four-star restaurant date that _almost_ caused them to break-up.

Callie nods in agreement, "That's what I said. We really do have the same thoughts." She remembers back to lunch when they were talking about Mark and Teddy. Arizona smiles at the comment. "She didn't believe me at first but then she went all 'what do I do?' on me so she forced me to get condoms for her."

Arizona's smile widens, "You're such a nice friend." She says as she loops her arm around Callie's as they head for the exit of the clinic.

Callie smiles at the compliment, "So do you mind if we get food to go so that I can continue on my cartilage, maybe Chinese food?"

"Sounds perfect," she says all cheery until her and Callie walk closer to the nurse's station.

There they find Cristina, Meredith, Dr. Avery and Lexie standing there at the nurse's station staring at them.

Callie stops in her tracks and raises an eyebrow, "What is going on that has all of you are loitering around the nurse's station near the clinic?"

Cristina looks between them noticing the links arms, "What the heck? Why are you two still lovey-dovey? I thought there was going to be some yelling or screaming."

"Ya Yang, you made this sound much more exciting than it actually is," Avery adds as he too sees the show of affection before him.

Callie and Arizona look between each other wondering if maybe they aren't even talking about them.

"Yes, we're talking about you two," Cristina clears that up by focusing on Callie and Arizona.

Then Callie realizes something Cristina said a minute or two ago, "Wait, why were you expecting Arizona and I to yell each other?"

Meredith turns to Cristina, "I thought you said Dr. Robbins knew. Clearly neither one of them knows what you told us." She motions to Avery, Lexie and herself.

"What didn't I know?" Arizona asks confused with where this is going.

Cristina sighs loudly, "Seriously, neither one of you know?"

"Would I be standing here asking you if I knew Cristina?" Callie states getting a bit frustrated with how cryptic this conversation is.

"Okay, the rumour going around is that Callie told Sloan that she was tired of Dr. Robbins and was moving back to men and _that_ is why she was in the clinic getting condoms," Cristina bluntly says without really thinking about what they might be thinking about the whole situation.

Arizona looks to Callie who rolls her eyes before shaking her head, "Seriously Yang, you need to stop listening to the nurses. Haven't you learned by now, that's what the nurses do at this hospital. They like to spread things that aren't true."

"I didn't hear this from a nurse. I heard it from an intern," she defends herself.

"Well that intern probably heard it from a nurse because when I was _joking _with Mark we were near a nurse's station. Yes, I should have been more careful about what I said so close to the nurses but Mark was being an idiot and I couldn't help it." Callie speaks the truth. "Besides, I could really careless what the nurses say about me because it's either going to be a lie or something great about my relationship. And quite frankly, it doesn't bother me. If the nurses are so bored that they need to resort to coming up with rumours so be it." She looks over at Arizona and smiles, "Nothing could change how I feel about one Arizona Robbins."

"Awe Calliope," she leans over to kiss Callie. It may have been short but it was filled with emotion.

That emotion also disgusted, the residents observing their show of affection. "Ugh, come on Torres, get a room." Cristina announced completely disgusted. "I see that enough at home, could you limit the show of affection in front of me to like _zero_ at work."

Callie un-loops her arm from Arizona's and wraps her arm around Arizona's waist pulling her closer, "I don't know Yang. I don't know if I can resist her for your needs," she leans in to captures her lips again as Arizona hands make their way into Callie's long black hair.

"You two are nasty," Cristina turns around and leaves them to their making out.

In a few minutes air becomes needed and they pull apart. Arizona re-hooks her arm around Callie's, "So rumour's, they really don't bother you?"

"Nope, I don't really care what people say about us. All that matters is that we're happy," she smiles and this causes Arizona to smile as well. As they walk both of them think about their future together, hopefully a long and happy life together.

* * *

**Reviews are always Welcome. :D**

**--SGAFirenity--**


End file.
